Darkness For The Princess
by The master of the game
Summary: An old Alicorn awakes. A new Princess will learn the truth about her family. A lie will be destroyed. Is Equestria ready, or will it crumble? WARNING : dark story. Rating may change.
1. Dark Thoughts

**Hello. I know I said I would take a break, but this idea popped in, and I had to write it. I hope you will enjoy. WARNING : this story will be dark.**

**Disclaimer : Usual stuff, MLP is owned by Hasbro and blahblahblah...**

* * *

_I have waited for too long now_

_Ever since I was encased in this thing, I only kept thinking about one thing._

_REVENGE!_

_Soon, I shall rise once again, and my name shall be feared once more! Too bad Nightmare Moon is banished... But I might be able to free her..._

_Focus. You need to focus!_

_I know. It's just that she was the only one that understood me._

_She was not alive at the time of our imprisonment. She was Princess Luna at that time._

_I know. I just keep thinking about her. But my Alicorn powers are coming back... Soon, I shall roam free once more._

_Yes, soon..._

* * *

In the dark cave in which the Alicorn's body was kept, whispers could be heard. That is, if somepony was in there to hear them. The Alicorn's body, still encased in metal, began to glow faintly. But, with each thought, his body glowed even more, and he will soon be released from his metal prison.

Soon, the new Princess would meet the only reason why she became an Alicorn. Soon, she would find that her whole life was only one big lie.

_Soon, I shall meet with her. And soon she will be on my side..._

With that thought, the Alicorn's body glowed even more and with more energy, slowly melting the metal around him.

_She will have no choice but to join me. And I shall regain all of my powers._

Each thought made the metal melt even more. Then, on the tip of his horn, a small chunk of metal fell to the ground. And a menacing laugh sounded in the cave, making the air itself shiver in fear.

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, Celestia's back shivered. She looked behind her, but she saw nothing. Her window wasn't even opened. She shivered more, because of a thought she had. Using her magic, she casted a spell that granted her with the ability to see things in places she was not. She focused on the cave, and she saw nothing wrong. She let go of her breath. Then, she saw the glow coming from the tip of the horn.

_No. This is impossible. He cannot be escaping his prison._

Unfortunately for her, he was escaping his prison. Slowly, but surely. Celestia rose to her hooves, and ran to Luna's room, hoping she would know what to do.

She reached her sister's room, and when she gestured to knock on the door, it opened, showing a shivering Luna.

"What is going on? Why do I feel like this, Tia?" the night Princess asked.

"I do not know, sister. I came to you hoping you knew, but it is not the case, apparently." Celestia answered

As she finished her sentence, a dark laugh sounded through the entire castle. Luna shivered even more. Celestia started shivering herself.

Back in the cave, the Alicorn was now almost completely free. Only his wings were still encased. He smiled, and opened his mouth.

"Finally. My time has come." he said, his voice deeper than the deepest darkness.

Celestia and Luna teleported themselves in the cave to assess the situation. The Alicorn smiled at the two sisters.

"Finally somepony visiting me. But I fear that you are a little late. I have a new Princess to meet." he told then, still smiling.

"You won't corrupt Twilight Sparkle's mind." Celestia said with anger in her voice.

"How rude of you, Sun. I do not even want to corrupt her, since she is already corrupted. It would only be a waste of energy." the Alicorn said with an even bigger smile.

"And stop calling me that!" Celestia scolded the Alicorn.

The Alicorn just laughed at her getting angry.

"The sands of time are not getting you any nicer, Sun. And it also seems like you are starting to forget things." the Alicorn told Celestia.

"And what do you think you will do to Twilight Sparkle?" Luna asked, knowing her sister would only make things worst.

"Well, Moon, I will only make her see who she really is. After all, you lied to her her whole life. She deserves to know the truth." the Alicorn told Luna.

Luna turned to Celestia. She was puzzled by the Alicorn's statement.

"Is that true, Tia? Did you lie to Twilight Sparkle?" Luna asked her sister.

Celestia opened her mouth, but no words came out. She finally closed her mouth, and simply nodded in confirmation.

"Why would you do that? You must have a really good reason to do so." Luna said, looking in her sister's eyes. Celestia turned her head, avoiding her sister's look.

"She must not know the truth about her family. That is why a lied to her." Celestia answered, a tear rolling on her cheek.

Luna nuzzled her sister, trying to comfort her. But it was of no use. The Alicorn laughed.

"You even lied to your sister, Sun. I can't believe that you actually did that. I see you are starting to apply my teachings." the Alicorn said, still laughing. "Now, ladies, I need to leave you two. I have an important meeting with my daughter, the newest Princess of Equestria!"

As his body slowly vanished in thin air, his demonic and deranged laugh could still be heard. Celestia then started crying, cracking under the pressure. Twilight needed to be ready to fight her real father.


	2. Lies

It was a sunny day in Ponyville. Everypony went by, taking care of their things. Suddenly, an explosion. And a baby dragon goes flying in the cabbage stand, startling Fluttershy, and making the owner of the cart extremely angry.

"What do you ponies have against my cabbages? They did you nothing wrong!" he said to the purple dragon.

"Sorry. It is Twilight's fault! She tried a new spell that was supposed to making me fly, not send me flying." the dragon said to the cabbage dealer.

At the mention of the name, the stallion calmed down. He started getting all of his cabbages, and Fluttershy helped the baby dragon up.

"Are you okay, Spike?" the pegasus asked the dragon.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Twilight just need to focus a little more." he answered Fluttershy.

Then came a loud 'I'm sorry'. Turning their heads, Fluttershy and Spike saw the newest Princess of Equestria running to them.

"I guess I need to practice a little more before I can make Spike fly." the purple Alicorn said, rubbing the back of her head.

She grabbed Spike with her magic, and flew back to the library. She landed in front of the wide opened door.

"You left the door open, again. You really need to take a break, Twilight." Spike said.

"Maybe. But I don't know why I am losing focus like that. Oh, a butterfly I know nothing about!" she said, turning her head toward a monarch butterfly. Spike snapped his claws near Twilight's ear, making come back to herself.

"Thanks, Spike." she said to him.

She walked back in, followed by Spike, who closed the door behind. What they didn't knew, though, was that an Alicorn was watching them. The Alicorn then teleported himself in the library.

* * *

"I don't know, Spike. Do you really think I am over studying?" Twilight asked her assistant.

"There's no doubt on that." he said, looking to a pile of books.

The purple Alicorn blushed. She then used her magic, making all the books float right back to their places. She then let out a sigh.

"I will never be able to master this spell, Spike. I don't think I will ever be able to master a spell again! And what if Celestia, knowing that, took away my title of Princess." Twilight said in a moment of delirium.

"Here it goes again. Listen, Twilight. You are getting crazy again. Remember when you tried to find a friendship problem?" Spike said. Twilight the blushed again, remembering the day.

Twilight took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, regaining her calm.

"You're right, Spike." she said.

"I see you are quite good with magic." a deep voice said.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"I am somepony of your real family, Twilight." the voice answered.

"My real family?" the purple Alicorn said, puzzled.

"Princess Celestia never told you about your true family, nor did she told you about what you really are." the voice continued. A stallion then came out of the shadows.

"You-you-you-you are an A-A-A-Alicorn?!" Twilight stuttered.

"I am, Twilight. And I am also your father." the Alicorn said.

"This is not true! You're lying! Celestia would have surely talked about me being adopted, and my real father being an evil Alicorn, and... How do I know that?" Twilight said, confused.

"You already knew it inside. Now, become the Alicorn should be. An Alicorn of Darkness, like me." the Alicorn said.

As the Alicorn said that, Twilight began levitating, her eyes white. She then became surrounded by an aura, and she soon started changing. After a few minutes, she landed on her hooves, but she was no longer the same. Her coat was now a darker purple, and the pink in her mane was now dark red. She opened her eyes, and Spike saw that she was now evil.

"Why would Celestia lie to me?!" she asked nopony in particular. "I will make her pay!"

"Now calm down. The transition is a little hard, but you will soon learn how to control yourself." the Alicorn told her.

"Yes, dad." she said.

Spike then started to panic. He dashed for the door, going right through it.

"I got to tell the others!" he said as he ran for Rarity's Boutique.

"Let him go. Your 'friends' can do nothing to you." the Alicorn said.

"I know." Twilight said flatly.

She made her way to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, taking her head in her front hooves.

_Why is this happening to me?_

_We already knew we were evil, remember?_

_I know, interior me, but what if he is lying?_

_Ugh. Remember when we were a filly and a colt took our book?_

_Yes._

_What did we do to him?_

_I... We... I levitated him and putted him on top of the fountain._

_Exactely. We are evil!_

Twilight started crying, not sure if she was indeed evil. But the more she thought about it, the more she saw that it was the case. She always had been evil.


	3. Friends?

Spike ran for several minutes before stopping in front of a carousel like shop. He went to the door and knocked on it.

"Come on, Rarity, open!" the baby dragon yelled.

"I am coming, Spike." the mare answered from the other side of the door.

Spike heard the sound of stuff putted away hurriedly, then he heard the door being unlocked.

_That's weird. Rarity usually keeps her door unlocked._

The door then opened, revealing a white unicorn. But her mane, usually kept nicely combed, was a real mess. Spike shook his head, coming back to the reason of him being here.

"Twilight is now evil!" the purple dragon almost yelled.

"What are you talking about, Spike. I am sure Twilight is still normal, whatever she did." Rarity said in a soothing yet deranging voice.

As Spike opened his mouth to say something, Twilight walked by. Rarity looked at her friend, and she understood what Spike had told her. Not only were Twilight's coat darker, but there was something evil emanating from her.

"I see what you mean, dear Spike." she said. "We really need to talk to the others about this."

As Rarity closed the door of her Boutique, she was uneasy about leaving now.

_I hope nopony will see my special... Hobby. It might be really bad for sales if it came to be known to anypony._

The two of them made their way to Fluttershy's cottage. The trip was a silent one.

* * *

When they arrived at their destination, Fluttershy was nowhere to be found. And none of her animals where there, either.

"This is weird." Spike said to nopony in particular.

They then heard faint moans coming from the cottage. Rarity went to the door, and gently knocked on the door, the way a lady does it. The moans stopped suddenly stopped, and if somepony was to listen very closely, said pony would have heard knifes being putted back in their sheathing place. After a few minutes, Fluttershy opened the door, but only a little. It was enough for somepony to see one of her eyes, and parts of her face, but that was all.

"Oh, um... Hi, Rarity. Um... What are you doing her?" the shy Pegasus said in her quiet voice.

"It is about Twilight, Fluttershy. She is evil." Rarity explained.

"That's not nice of her. I mean, if she doesn't care." the yellow Pegasus answered.

Yet again, as if on cue, Twilight flew overhead, back to Ponyville.

"I think we better go tell the others now, shall we?" Rarity said.

As they left, Fluttershy took the time to close her door, and lock her windows. As she turned to join her friends, a fresh wound let out a bead of blood. She quickly licked it, and made her way to her friends.

_I hope they won't notice my scars. But I guess they should have already mentioned it to me if they had seen them._

They made their way to Rainbow Dash's cloud house. Yet again, they were silent all the way, each one lost in his or her thoughts.

* * *

When they arrived, Fluttershy went to see if the Pegasus was home. She came down, and told them the obvious.

"She's not home." Fluttershy said.

"Of course I'm not home. I am stuck in this tree!" Rainbow Dash said as Fluttershy landed.

Fluttershy and Rarity both went to help their friend. Once she was freed, Fluttershy brought up the topic they were here to talk about.

"Twilight is evil, Rainbow." Fluttershy said to the blue mare.

"Really? I think I already knew! She just threw me in the tree I was stuck in because I talked to her!" Rainbow said, angry at what her friend had done.

"What in tarnation is goin' on with Twilight? She just blew off all the trees in Sweet Apple Acres!" a voice with a strong southern accent said.

"She's evil, AJ." Rainbow told the newcomer.

"I think I already knew that, RD." Applejack said. "Let's go see Pinkie, 'cause she was headin' over there."

"Alright, let's go!" Rainbow Dash said, leaving her friends behind.

* * *

Twilight was at Sugercube Corner to talk to Pinkie Pie about her little darkness problem, but she knew it would end just like with Applejack or Rainbow Dash. She saw the hyper pink pony baking something, and a horrible thought crossed her mind. She shook her head, making the thought dissipate.

She went up to the pink pony, and took a deep breath.

"Hey Pinkie. Can I talk to you about...""... About you now being evil because you met your real father and he managed to turn you evil, even though you were already evil inside you." Pinkie interrupted Twilight.

"How did you knew?" Twilight asked, still not understanding the Pinkie Logic.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie said with a smile.

"There you are, Twilight. You can't run from us now!" Rainbow said as she blocked the doorway.

Twilight then turned around, facing the mare. She had an evil grin on her face. She lowered her head, charging power. She thnlen released it all, making Rainbow Dash fly away.

"Don't even try to stop me." Twilight said, looking evily at her friends who just came in.

Fluttershy then started shivering. But her shivering made the pocket knife she carried at all time fall from its spot. And, as if it was some kind of dark and twisted game with a master even more twisted, the knife opened, revealing a blade stained with blood. And another bead of blood came out from the fresh wound on Fluttershy's cheek. Looking at her fallen knife, then to the bead of blood rolling on her cheek, the shy pony then shrank, trying to be invisible.

Her dirty little secret had been exposed.


	4. Dirty Little Secrets

"Why do you have a blood stained knife with you, darling?" Rarity asked Fluttershy.

"I admit it! I love to cut myself! It just feels so good! It makes me shiver in delight!" the shy pony cried.

"What do you mean 'cut yourself'?" Pinkie Pie asked, now unsure about who was really evil.

"I think she means that she loves to... Um... To mutilate herself, Pinkie Pie." Rarity clarified.

Fluttershy nodded, still crying. She then took her knife, and stabbed herself on the leg, making her friends look away. Fluttershy then rotated the knife in the wound, each time making her moan in delight. She then took the knife out, blood coming out of the wound.

"Why would you do that to yourself, darling?" Rarity asked the question they all had on their mind.

"I don't know. One day, I accidentally cuted myself preparing Angel his lunch, and I just... Liked it." Fluttershy explained.

"Bye Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said, but nopony realised she had spoken.

Rarity made her way to Fluttershy.

"Now, Fluttershy. Give me that knife." the white unicorn asked her friend.

Fluttershy reluctantly gave her her knife. Using her magic, Rarity took the knife. And she stabbed herself with it. And several times. With each strike, Rarity moaned in delight, and Fluttershy shivered when she saw the blood staining the coat of her friend. Rarity stopped herself, and gave the knife back to Fluttershy.

"Thank you, dear. I simply could not go any longer without." Rarity thanked Fluttershy.

"Are ya serious? I mean, ya can't really like ta stab yerself, right? Nopony sane would do that." Applejack said, shaking her head.

"It is unfortunately my weakness. I cannot go on without cutting myself. It is just delightful. The feel of the blade inside, the burning of the fresh wound, the smell of the blood. All of that is enough to make me shiver." Rarity explained.

"I know. I just feel like there is nothing I can do to fight it." Fluttershy added, glad that one of her friend had the same secret she had.

"Well, since we are into revealing that kind of secrets, why don't you tell us what you enjoy that normal ponies would think of has crazy, Applejack?" Rarity asked.

"Now that ya ask, I do love ta burn maself." Applejack said, blushing and turning her head away.

At that moment, Twilight came back with Rainbow Dash. She pushed the blue Pegasus.

"I think that it's my turn to admit my secret." the blue Pegasus said, rubbing the back of her head.

"What is it?" Rarity asked.

"Well, it's not as crazy as yours, but it's still enjoyable. You see, I love to hit my head on walls really hard. I love that because I crash a lot." the blue Pegasus confessed.

"And what about you, Pinkie?" Twilight asked with her evil grin on.

"I don't think you will be able to understand." the hyper pink pony said, her mane deflating.

She went back in the kitchen, and came back out with cupcakes.

"Cupcakes? Are you serious, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkie nodded. She took a bite of one of the cupcakes. It made a crunching sound, like glass that was being crushed. Pinkie gulped the cupcake, making a faint moan. She then showed the interior of the cupcake. Pieces of glass could be seen sticking out.

"Ya eat... Glass cupcakes, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. Pinkie nodded.

"I know it seems really weird, but I was raised on a rock farm, and I sometimes ate rocks. Glass taste better than rocks, but rock candy is the best." She said, her mane inflating back, showing she was back to her hyper self.

"I see that you all have secrets that are as bad as me being evil." Twilight said. "Fluttershy and Rarity are self mutilating, Applejack burns herself, Rainbow hits her head in walls, and Pinkie eats glass cupcakes. I think you can stop chasing me, since we are all on the same level."

Twilight's friends slowly nodded to what she said. They were all a little crazy. But what was coming was not expected by any of them. An evil laugh sounded throughout the entire bakery. Slowly, an Alicorn materialized in front of Twilight and her friends.

"I see that my daughter's friends are twisted enough to be considered her friends." he said with a twisted smile.

"Dad." Twilight said as she rushed to hug her father.

The Alicorn was not expecting Twilight to hug him so soon, but he hugged her back, pleased that she was accepting the idea of him being her real father.

"There is still one lie that needs to be destroyed before our family is finally together for real." the Alicorn said with a fatherly voice.

"And what is that lie?" Rainbow asked the Alicorn.

"Soon, the Alicorn that created this lie will come and destroy it herself." the Alicorn answered. He then laughed evilly, making Twilight laugh evilly too.


	5. Another Lie Destroyed

As Twilight and her father stopped laughing, somepony cleared its throat. All the ponies present turned around toward where the sound came. They were surprised to see Princess Celestia standing in the doorway.

"You have done enough damage." Celestia said with anger.

"Still as angry. But I did nothing except make my dauther see the truth behind your lies." the Alicorn responded.

"..." Celestia was left speechless. She thought that it would have been much worse than that.

"And I think there is one lie I will let you destroy." the Alicorn added.

Celestia shivered at the thought of what the Alicorn meant. She took a deep breath, ready to tell Twilight the truth about her family. Or, at least about one member of her family. Her mother.

"Twilight, I am sorry I had to lie to you. But..." she stopped herself. Tears began rolling on her cheeks as the memory came back to her with violence. "But I am your mother."

All heads were locked on Celestia. She took another deep breath and continued.

"Your father almost raped me. But I... Let's say that I was no longer really myself." she managed to say. "And before you ask, he turned me into a unicorn to make sure I could not escape him."

Twilight's eyes went wide. A tear formed and rolled on her cheek. She rushed to Celestia and hugged her. Celestia returned the hug.

"If I understood properly, you were turned to a unicorn before... Um... Twilight's conception. And that made Twilight a unicorn." Rarity said, trying to process the information.

Celestia nodded with a sad smile. The Alicorn came to his daughter and her mother. He lifted his hoof and putted it under Celestia's chin.

"And I still love you after what you did to me." he said, smiling to the one he loved.

At that moment, what could have happened was shown. Twilight as a filly, playing under Celestia's supervision, and tha Alicorn standing beside Celestia. Then, Twilight as her former unicorn self, performing a spell in front of Celestia and the Alicorn, with Luna watching from a certain distance. Finally, Twilight as her Alicorn self, with Celestia and the Alicorn really proud of her. The vision then subsided.

"We could have been so happy together." the Alicorn said.

Celestia was crying because of the happiness that the vision let her see. She was starting to feel guilty about what she did. Then, Luna stepped in, and she confronted the Alicorn.

"It is over now!" she said.

"It is not, dear Luna. It is not." he replied.

"We will see." she let out in challenge.

She then began charging power. But the Alicorn was faster. Before Luna could let the energy out, he casted a spell on her. The spell also caused a lot of smoke to appear. Once the smoke subsided. Luna was no longer there. Or it seemed like that. The Alicorn laughed.

"You know, I might be evil, but I do not fight against young fillies." the Alicorn said.

Luna loked at herself, and let out a whimper. She was back to being a filly.

"She's so cute." Fluttershy said as she hugged filly Luna.

"I am still your Princess." filly Luna said with her filly voice, almost crying.

"Everything will be okay, Princess Luna. I promise." the yellow Pegasus told filly Luna.

"It will?!" filly Luna asked. Fluttershy nodded, and filly Luna hugged Fluttershy back.

Then, a cloud of smoke, and Celestia, Twilight and the Alicorn vanished. Filly Luna started to cry.

"Tia-a-a-a!" she said, trying to run after her sister. But Fluttershy prevented her from doing so.

"What do we do now?" Rainbow asked. "Celestia and Twilight are prisonner to an evil Alicorn, Luna is a filly, and apparently, the evil Alicorn makes the darkest part of us come out."

The all looked at each other. They all knew each others dark secret. Luna then laughed with all her heart, which snapped all of them out of the darkness surrounding them. But it came back quickly.

"Pinkie Pie, stop making little Luna laugh. The time is not good." Rarity said.

"Sorry. But I had to tickle her. She was frowning" the pink pony answered.

She then tickled Luna again, making her laugh again. And again, the dark shroud was lifted. But this time, it did not come back.

"That's it!" Rainbow said.

"What is your idea, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

"Don't call me an egghead, but it seems that the laugh of Luna is powerful enough to chase away the darkness. If we can make Luna laugh in front of that evil Alicorn, maybe we can free Twilight and Celestia." the blue Pegasus said.

At the mention of her sister, Luna started crying. Darkness started to come back.

"She is so cute!" a squeaking voice said.

The darkness then disappeared completely. Sweetie Belle then went to Luna's side.

"Hi! I'm Sweetie Belle! What's your name?" the unicorn filly asked.

"Luna." Luna answered with a sad voice.

Then, Pinkie Pie tickled both Luna and Sweetie Belle, making the two of them laugh. Things then became brighter.

"Rainbow Dash, it is not only Luna's laugh, but all the laughs of the foals." Rarity said. "It is true that foals are innocent."

They all looked at Luna and Sweetie Belle, who were now playing with each other. They had a way to maybe defeat the evil Alicorn.


	6. Family

As the smoke dissipated, Twilight and Celestia saw that they were in Canterlot Castle. Celestia took a step, followed by Twilight. Something was troubling Celestia.

_I don't know why, but it doesn't feel like the same castle._

A voice brought her back to reality.

"Finally home." the Alicorn said.

He walked to the front, and Celestia followed, keeping Twilight close to her. As they walked, Celestia went back to her thoughts.

_I hope Twilight will forgive me. All her life, I watched her, and I tried to do the best I could. I am almost the one who raised her. I hope she will forgive me._

Celestia's chain of thought was interrupted.

"Twilight, I don't think you know my name. I am Dark Shroud." the Alicorn said.

"I prefer to call you dad." Twilight said.

"As you wish." Dark Shroud said.

"And I will call Celestia mom." Twilight added.

This made Celestia's heart skip a beat. She never thought her daughter would call her like that one day.

_But remember that Dark Shroud is able to turn you evil, Celestia._

She took a deep breath and hugged her daughter. They kept walking.

_Poor Luna. I hope she is alright. And that was her worst nightmare. But, how did he knew that?_

_I know everything!_

The voice made her jump. It was not one of her thoughts. She looked toward Dark Shroud, and saw that he was smiling.

"I am glad to be back. But why did you encased me in metal?" Dark Shroud asked.

"It was the only way to make sure you would be unable to do any harm." Celestia said.

The white Alicorn then turned her head to the right. She saw the guards shivering. One of them even ran away. And she almost laughed.

_His dark influence is getting to me. I hope it won't go as far as before._

They came to a halt in front of two of Luna's guards.

"You cannot pass sir." the one on the left said.

Celestia then snapped. Her anger building, she charged her horn with as much of her anger as she could, and shot the bolt to the guard on the left. The bolt looked like it was made of fire, but it was not. Instead of burning the guard, it made him explode. The other looked at Celestia, praying for her to spare his life. She barely managed to not kill the other as well. She opened the door herself, and the little family walked in the room.

The room was looking like the throne room, but without the throne. There was also a balcony. She made her way to it, and she began to think of her sister.

_I want my little sister back. Oh, Luna. What am I becoming? I don't want to be evil again. Last time it happened, you were the one to save me, little sister._

The memory made a tear roll on Celestia's cheek. Last time she was evil, she almost killed everypony in Equestria. Fortunately for her, nopony wrote about it, and it was long forgotten. But she remembered, and it was hard for her to bear it, especially with Dark Shroud around. He always made the darkest of everypony visible. Bringing it from the deepest parts of ponies if necessary.

Celestia shivered. Dark Shroud came and kissed her, making her mind go crazy.

_No! He's evil!_

_But he is caring._

_Just a façade. He is nothing else but evil._

_But he loves me, and Twilight. We are a family._

That last thought made Celestia's mind stop. She embraced him, abandoning herself. She accepted his dark influence, and she slowly turned evil herself. But only for the sake of her family. Twilight ran to her parents, and they all hugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, Luna was playing with Sweetie Belle. Then, she shivered.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Sweetie Belle asked, worried for her new friend the Princess.

"Yes Sweetie. I just felt my sister turned evil." she answered.

The two fillies then resumed their play. Rarity looked at her sister and Luna. She smile, glad that Luna was accepting Sweetie Belle as a friend. But she was also glad that Luna stopped crying.

_Luna really is a cute filly. I hope she won't mind if I get a picture of her for Sweetie Belle._

"I won't mind. Especially since Sweetie Belle is my friend." Luna said with the cutest smile she could possibly make.

"I was going to scold you, but with that smile, who could?" Rarity said to Luna. "You truly are cute. Possibly the cutest pony in all of Equestria."

Luna smiled again, and went back to play with Sweetie Belle. Rarity went in her room, took her camera, and went back to take a picture of filly Luna. Luna and Sweetie Belle were sitting side by side, a hoof around the other's neck, and they were smiling, ready for the picture. Rarity took it, and went back to her room to put the camera back to its place.


	7. A Change

Celestia looked out the window, admiring the full moon.

_At least Luna is still performing her duty._

As her thoughts wandered to her sister, Celestia smiled. Luna was always there for her, except when she was Nightmare Moon, and she always found the words to put a smile on her face. Celestia let go of the happy thought, and turned around. Dark Shroud was there, teaching Twilight a new spell.

"Okay. Now focus on your target." Dark Shroud said to the purple Alicorn.

Twilight's horn began to glow, faint at first, but it grew brighter and brighter, until a beam finally shot from her horn. Celestia smiled to Twilight, but she then froze, realizing just what spell Dark Shroud was teaching Twilight.

_He can't be teaching her THAT spell! I thought I was the last one to know how to use it!_

When the beam finally dissipated, the target, a dummy for fighting practice, was now twisted, making it unrecognizable. Celestia was astonished. She felt different feelings. She was proud that Twilight achieved the spell on the first time, as she only achieved it after several tries. But she was also terrified, for the spell was powerful enough to annihilate the entire population of Equestria.

"Dark Shroud, why would you teach her that spell?" Celestia asked the evil Alicorn.

"Well, she deserves to know." Dark Shroud answered with a grin.

She couldn't believe what she heard.

_He will see exactly what I am capable of._

Celestia focused her magic through her horn, and towards Dark Shroud. The blast hit him straight on. He was projected a few feet away. Twilight rushed to his side.

"DAD!" she yelled.

_What did I do? Why do I care about him?_

Celestia didn't understand what was going on with her. All she knew was that with each passing second, the darkness that she held inside her, and kept under control for a long time, was slowly gaining control of her.

_How can this be happening? Was I that foolish?_

The last time her darkness took control of Celestia, Luna was the one who defeated it and locked it up. But Luna had been exiled to the moon for a thousand years...

_Why do I even care for her? All she ever wanted was to take over Equestria and make night eternal. But she is my sister._

Celestia could feel the conflicted forces inside her. But for a reason far beyond her comprehension, she felt that her sister was the cause of what was happening. Celestia shook her head and went to the side of Dark Shroud.

"I am sorry, Dark Shroud. I do not know what I had in mind." she apologized to him.

"It's okay, Tia. Everypony deserves a second chance." he answered with a dark grin.

Celestia and Twilight hugged him.

_We are now a real family. I will never let you down Twilight._

* * *

In Ponyville, Sweetie Belle was in her room with Luna and the other two Cutie Mark Crusaders. She had introduce them to Luna, and Luna soon befriended them. They were currently telling each other their adventures.

"And that's what happened when Applebloom tried to get her Cutie Mark using the Heart's Desire." Scootaloo said to Luna.

"You managed to get the Cutie Pox by drinking a potion you made?" Luna asked, puzzled.

"Ah know it sounds crazy, but it is the honest truth." Applebloom answered, blushing a little.

Rarity then entered Sweetie Belle's room.

"Alright, girls. It is time for you to go to bed." she told the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"What about Luna?" Sweetie Belle asked her big sister.

Rarity looked at Luna. She was not sure what to do. Just then, Luna yawned.

"I guess it is also good for Luna. Now, go to bed. Luna, do you think it will be okay if you sleep? I mean, you might oversleep and then, you will not be able to lower the moon." Rarity siad to the little Princess.

"If I oversleep, Celestia will lower the moon for me." the little filly Princess answered as she yawned again.

Rarity giggled a little.

"Time to go to bed, little Princess." Rarity said to Luna.

Luna then went to the bed that was beside Sweetie Belle's. Rarity left the room and slowly closed the door. She could not believe that Luna was a filly. She smiled at the thought of Sweetie Belle befriending the Princess of the Night. Rarity went to her own bedroom, and got in her bed to get a good night sleep.

* * *

Luna wasn't able to sleep. She was still thinking about Dark Shroud. It was not the first time he had done such things. Her sister had already fallen victim of his acts once. It was possible, and even probably had happened, that he would do something like that again. Luna shivered. She knew he was able of horrible things, and she knew it was her the intended victim of his original attack, not Celestia. Luna closed her eyes, and sleep came, like it comes to any filly the age of Luna's body.


End file.
